


One More Week

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a simple rain storm could be misinterpreted as something out of the Book of Revelations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Week

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #007 storm

"The apocalypse is approaching," Farfarello said, as the wind howled against the trees, sending leaves everywhere, felling trees left and right, throwing sheets of rain against the house not far from the Alps. "God has come to kill us all."  
Schuldig chewed on the filter of his cigarette. "So then why are you standing in the doorway, letting the flood waters in?"

Farfarello looked over his shoulder at the German and smiled.  
"Because I want a front row seat to the End of Days."  
"Farfarello, close the door," Crawford said from the kitchen.  
"Pff. Don't listen to him, what does _he_ know?"  
Crawford emerged from the kitchen and sent Schuldig a warning look.  
"Don't encourage him, Schuldig."  
"It's not like he listens anyway," Schuldig said, dismissively.

"Close the door," Crawford ordered as he wiped his hands on a towel.  
Farfarello did not move. He didn't take well to Crawford's orders. Crawford looked to his resident telepath.  
"Make him."  
Schuldig stretched his long legs out on the couch and rested his arms behind his head.  
"I can't make him do shit, Crawford."  
 _Don't toy with me_ , Crawford thought, and hoped Schuldig was listening in.  
"I'm not toying with you," he replied, being honest. "I'm just telling you the truth."  
Crawford sat on the arm of the lone chair in the living room. "You can control people's minds, can't you?"  
Schuldig shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it. It's more like...'suggestions' than actually taking over their minds. They don't _have_ to do it, but most people are too weak-willed. ...It also helps to be really persuasive and threatening, but Farfarello fears no one and cannot be dissuaded from much."  
Crawford pursed his lips. "Try."

Schuldig rolled his eyes and looked at the back of Farfarello's head. He spat the remains of the cigarette out and threw it into the rarely used ashtray, arms resting on the couch's back. He needed to be relaxed, casual, in order for this to work correctly.  
"Farfarello," said Schuldig, and Crawford winced when it sounded borderline seductive, "shut the door so we can avoid the Apocalypse, huh?"  
Farfarello turned. "'We'?"  
"Well sure. At least, me and Crawford. We don't want to be blown away in this tsunami caused by the coming of the Four Horsemen... We'd rather not witness the End, we'd rather it just happen. So... If you want to go outside and try to challenge Him, go right ahead. But make sure the door's closed."

The sodden Farfarello looked at Schuldig with his one eye. Schuldig didn't know if it took hold, and Crawford was about to close the door anyway when Farfarello grinned.  
"I'll be outside, waiting to fight the Four Horsemen." With that he slammed the door behind him.  
Schuldig looked to Crawford. "Well that went better than I thought it would." Crawford looked to his watch.  
"He listens to you more than he does to me. I knew it would work."  
Schuldig grimaced at the wind. "Do you know when this storm will end?"  
"Yes, I do." Crawford had an all-knowing grin. "I always do, don't I?"  
Schuldig gazed at him expectantly.  
"Soon."  
Schuldig scowled. "Great, another week in this piece of shit house."


End file.
